


unknown brother

by holmious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmious/pseuds/holmious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hey son, so this means I'm dead, huh?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	unknown brother

Everything feels too loud, too hot, too heavy. He can't understand why his brother is in his arms. Why does he feels so heavy? He's just a baby, he shouldn't be so heavy. What is making his dad sream so loud? He can't understand a word he's saying. Why isn't his mom here with him? She should've been the one carrying Sammy. Everything seems too loud but not loud enough for him to understand anything. Everything is so blurried. He needs to get out of the house but he can't find his mom. His dad is screaming for him to get out, he can read it in his mouth, so he runs, runs, runs.  
  
He's running but he doesn't know from what, it's too hot, he can't see anything, the smoke is too blinding. He wants his mom but he can't stop running, he needs to breathe. Sammy needs to breathe. Where's mom? He tries to scream for his mother but he can't, Sammy is crying. “Don't cry, Sammy, it's okay.” He tries to soothe his baby brother but he's too scared himself, he wants to cry too.  
  
He's out of the house now, there's people outside coming to get him. He's scared. He wants his mom. Those people outside don't seem to care, though, they want him to get inside of the ambulance, they want to check on him and Sammy but he doesn't let them, he needs his dad. He wants to run from them but he's too tired. He wants his dad. Where's dad? Sammy keeps crying, making Dean want to cry with him but he needs to be strong for his little brother. He's just four but he needs to be strong. Dad is coming for them. He's sure. Dad wouldn't leave them behind. He loves them.  
  
When his dad comes out of the house he's all dirty, he seems tired. What happened to his dad? Where's his mom? She should've been behind him. Dean doesn't understand why his mom is not with dad, she's always with him. He's panicking but he still needs to be strong for Sammy, so he holds him tighter, with all the strenght he has because Sammy needs to be safe.  
  
Their house is too bright, he can't look at it for too long, so he can't look at dad for too long. At least he's safe, but what about mom? When his dad comes to them, he puts his arms around him and Sammy and hugs them tight. Dean feels a little safer now but he's still worried about his mom. She should've been here by now, next to them, holding them, hugging them. She should've been here to tell them that everything's going to be alright but she's not. He looks up at his dad, he's crying. Why is dad crying? Where's mom? He can't understand anything.  
  
“Where's mom?” He asks his dad but the answer never comes.  
  
He doesn't understand what those people around them are saying, all he can hear is his dad sobbing. Why is he sobbing? He still doesn't see his mother, he's crying now. Sammy is still crying, his dad is still crying. Dean holds his brother tight to his little chest, he doesn't want to let him go but he does when his father asks him to. Those people are taking care of Sammy for him now.  
  
There's a woman kneeling in front of him but he can't understand what she's saying, he can't stop crying, so she hugs him, then, and says something else but everything Dean can hear is sirens. When he calms down a little, the woman stands up and offers her hand to him, he takes it and follows her to the same ambulance Sammy's in.  
  
His dad looks too small now, from where Dean is seating. He has a cup of water in his tiny little hands and a blanket around his shoulders, Sammy is sleeping in the woman's arms. Everything is calmer now, but his mother's still not with them. He's worried but he's too tired. He needs to sleep so he closes his eyes and feels a warm hand taking the cup from his hands and then someone is picking him up, he doesn't know who it is but he can't fight it anymore. He sleeps.  
  
He dreams about his mom that night, she smiles at him, says to him that everything's going to be alright. He believes her, of course. Everyone was telling him that. Everyone was telling him to be strong, too, but he didn't understand why back then. He still doesn't understand. When he wakes up, his mom is just a dream, just like his house and everything that was inside it.  
  
“Your mom is an angel now.” His dad tells him, he doesn't understand what his dad means so he just stares. He remembers his mom telling him stories about angels, remembers her telling him they live in heaven and realization hits him. He cries himself to sleep.  
  
When Dean wakes up again, he's on his dad's lap, he looks up at his father and sees him crying so he starts crying too. Sammy's sleeping so Dean doesn't have to be strong now, he can cry all he wants. He cries all day long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there, this is my first work so I don't even know if I know how to write yet, so, yeah... I hope all of you enjoy it. You can criticize me, I don't mind, I'm here to learn but it doesn't mean you can outright insult me, I'm still human and totally kidding, btw. I'm not that funny, though, I know. Sorry.  
> So, that's pretty much it, heh.  
> Don't mind me, I'm kinda awkward but I'm alright, I guess.


End file.
